Wings of Trouble
by Kailee Hiwatari
Summary: PG for swearing. Johnny from beyblade dies but wakes up as a Haibane, ha being with wings & a halo & can't remember their previous lives. Can Johnny cope?


Wings of Trouble.  
  
Me: yay! A new fic, & this one's a crossover between Beyblade & Haibane Renmei. Explain.  
  
Johnny: Haibane Renmei, is about people with wings & halos, they cannot leave the city walls & don't remember their previous life, they have to wear hand-me-downs. Haibane Renmei means "Charcoal Feather Federation." It's a newer anime & can be found at Blockbuster ^_^  
  
Me: yep! Now let's see what yours truly can make of this fic!  
  
Chapter 1: I'm a what?!  
  
"He's going fast!" The doctor said, typing something. "He has to make it!" Oliver cried standing over his teammate's hospital bed. Johnny's eyes bolted open. "WTF!!" The life meter on the screen went berserk. "Calm down McGregor!" Robert yelled. "Don't give yourself a heart attack!" Too late. Johnny fell back onto the bed. The life meter went down, down until nothing. "NO!"  
"Where am I? Am I dead? No! I can't! & How?" Johnny asked himself. He saw something coming his way. The fog cleared. It was his own bitbeast Salamalyon. The great Yellow salamander. "Don't forget me." it said. "Johnny." Then it burst into a massive fireball & disappeared. Johnny then had a feeling that he was falling.  
He woke up with a start. He breathed heavily & looked down at what he was wearing, a hospital gown time thing with a do-up back. He shot up when he heard talking outside the room. He yelped in pain as he felt something on his back. It felt like there was something living & pulsating in his back. He screamed, as two slits formed on his back & burst open. The hosts of the voices ran into the room quickly & gasped. Johnny could feel something seep from his back, then passed out from the pain.  
Johnny opened one eye, then both, & sat up slowly. He could see the people who entered the room before. There were 5 of them. One was dressed in a black top, denim jacket & purple skirt. She had long black hair & was smoking. Another had a cute white blouse & a red mini skirt on. She wore glasses & had mousy coloured hair. One was reading, she had long brown hair wearing a white sweater & burgundy pants, She had a sleepy aura around her. One with short brown hair wearing an orange sailor suit was wandering around the room & the last wore traditional Chinese shirt & black pants, she had short black hair & looked like a guy. & Was sitting on the end of his bed. & The weird thing about them all, was that they had wings & halo's floating over their heads.  
"Where am I?" & Who the Hell are you!?" Johnny asked. "Oh forgive me" The tall black haired one said. "I am Reki, the girl with the glasses is Hikari, The sleepy one is Nemu, the girl over there in the sailor suit is Rakka-" "& I'm Kana!" said the girl at the end of his bed. "Am I dead or are those fake wings?" Johnny asked. "No you aren't dead." Said Hikari. "But these are real, you have them too." Johnny looked at his back, little wings coming out of his back. "Am I human?" "We are called Haibane, it means "Charcoal Feathers" I'm unsure if we're human or not, we cannot remember our previous lives" Reki responded.  
"Haibane?" Johnny asked. Rakka then brought a funny looking pan up to him & opened it revealing a glowing halo. She took it out with pliers & placed it over his head. It slanted to the side a little as his hair was stuck up. "Now your name." Said Reki, "Tell me your dream, your cocoon dream." "Cocoon? WTH?" Johnny asked. "All of us Haibane are born in cocoons, & have a dream while in it, we base our names off the dreams." Hikari explained. "Well, I was floating, & this giant yellow salamander comes up to me & says. "Don't forget me Johnny" & disappears in a ball of fire, then I fell" Johnny said furrowing his eyebrow trying to think of what it meant & who the salamander was.  
"Johnny eh?" said Reki. "He called you Johnny, so that is your name." "Why don't you come down to the city with us later?" Rakka asked. "Yeah, you'll have to get used to it & get a job, all of us Haibane have to." "Ok then."  
  
Me: wow end of chapter, sucks don't it?  
  
Johnny: yeah.I got to die.why didn't I go to hell?  
  
Me: you're to good for Hell  
  
Johnny: yay.R&R! 


End file.
